


missing you

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #riseshowhyuk2016, M/M, SHOWHYUUUUK, yes i live for drabbles nowadays forgive me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The siren of an ambulance wakes Minhyuk up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> missing you / first draft aka the happy fic!

The siren of an ambulance wakes Minhyuk up one Friday morning, yet his classes don't actually start until it's late afternoon. It's a perk of taking up photography, having one day for a class that only focuses on capturing sunsets, which explains why his only Friday class starts around 5 in the afternoon.

 

Ambulance sirens never fail to give him some bit of heartache, even if it has been three months alreadyㅡ

 

Three months since Hyunwoo ran from the other side of the road to catch Minhyuk, who was running away from him because he was childish and he had the need to play tag with a nineteen-year old like Hyunwoo. Three months since Hyunwoo wasn't able to see the blaring lights of the truck that was heading towards his direction. Three months since Minhyuk saw how Hyunwoo's eyes widened when he saw how it will all end and how subtly, yet painfully, Hyunwoo looked at him with a very, very small smile before he got hit, before everything went black, before Minhyuk fell to his knees.

 

Minhyuk remembers how he almost dragged himself to where Hyunwoo's cold body was lying against the concrete road of the intersection; he remembers murmurs and shouts of "help!" from the strangers around him, with some calling 911 from their cellphones even if they didn't have a hint of who Hyunwoo was. Maybe, it was the human instinct of people to help others in times of need, and Minhyuk wondered if they would also be able to help someone like him, someone who just lost his other half, his soulmate, and his world.

 

He first grabbed Hyunwoo's limp hand, caressing it ever-so-slowly, and thoughts consumed him all of a sudden; from those times where this hand made breakfast for the both of them, to those days when Hyunwoo volunteered to take a bath with Minhyuk just so he could be the one to use his hands to gently wash Minhyuk's hair because he's always loved the blond's hair so much that it kills him inside every time Minhyuk leaves early for university and he doesn't get a chance to play with it or even smell the tuft of blond waves.

 

Minhyuk's memory is still fresh after three months and it still hurts so badly that he cries himself to sleep every night whenever he reaches over to Hyunwoo's old place beside him in their shared bed and not feeling any warm body which always held him at night. 

 

And that morning isn't an exception; Minhyuk wakes up with tear tracks on his face after dreaming of Hyunwoo and how he held him again after months. Even if it's just a dream, Minhyuk will still take it if it's the only way he could see Hyunwoo again. 

 

He slowly reaches over for the pillow beside him, hugging it tight and close to his chest as he sniffs the remaining smell of what he makes out as Hyunwoo's old perfume. It brings back happy memories and Minhyuk smiles. He's always loved Hyunwoo's smell, and it's the reason why he's such a clingy koala to his huge tree. 

 

Minhyuk's phone rings and the caller ID says it's Changkyun, his friend from the other side of the campus, and Minhyuk knows why he's calling again.

 

"Hyung, help me with Kihyun-hyung, please?"

 

Minhyuk nods. "Sure, I am on my way."

 

And really, Minhyuk is on his way; on his way to help his friend who has always been a bit shy to ask his crush out, on his way to healing himself for the better, and on his way to finally being okay again.

 

He might not be fine that moment, but he will be. Someday.


End file.
